


First Day

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Parentlock, Post TFP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: After the rebuild, after John and Rosie move back in, John's first day back to work, and he asks Sherlock if he will be Rosie's primary caretaker...





	1. Chapter 1

"I, uhm, probably should have asked you this before I have to be at work in, damn, fifteen minutes."

Sherlock continued feeding Rosie her mashed banana and didn't even bother turning to look at John.

"Yes."

"But, I haven't even asked the question yet."

Sherlock sighed and finally put the spoon down in the bowl, then turned to roll his eyes at John."You did not text Molly. You didn't ask Mrs. H to watch her, and so that leaves me, unless Mike Stamford has opened a babysitting service...or has Mycroft offered?"

John's face went white, then he blinked as he realized Sherlock was joking.

"Joke, John, it was a joke. Yes. I will watch Rosie."

"Not -"

"For as long as you want me to."

"But -"

"Cases?"

John bit his lip and nodded.

"John. After the last couple of months, do you think I really need to go in search of trouble? If trouble wants me badly enough, it will - sorry. I will check the blog for comments if I get bored, and Lestrade will get in touch. But, truly, all I want is a break from thinking too much. Taking care of Rosie is something that will help you, and you will know where she is, and that she is being taken care of someone who truly loves her."

"You - ?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "John. She is part you and part Mary, how can I not love her? Honestly, where did you get your degree from, a cereal box? Go, you are almost late as it is. We will be fine."

John got up and walked over to Rosie, who was covered in banana, so he kissed a non-bananaed ear and smiled a bit uncertainly at Sherlock. "She takes her nap - yeah, you know all that - thank you, Sherlock. Gotta go, be back for dinner, I'll make that thing with peas?"

Sherlock paused and studied him for a moment, then returned his attention to Rosie. "Wave bye to Papa, then it's bath time for you! Papa, say, Papa, Ro." Rosie grinned and waved a banana covered hand in John's direction.

John shook his head and closed the door behind him.

Sherlock groaned as Rosie grabbed the bowl from him and dumped it on her head. "Really, Ro? Bath time it is."


	2. Chapter 2

"Note to self: banana mixed with cereal would make excellent substitute for plaster, if not for the smell. Not sure how you can eat the stuff, Ro." She studied his face for a moment before squealing as she splashed water all over him and the floor surrounding the tub. "True, you didn't eat that much of it," Sherlock muttered as he threw a towel over his shoulder before lifting her from the rapidly cooling water. "Now...I think overalls today, since you will be spending the day crawling, I suppose, yes?" He settled her against his shoulder and wrapped her in the towel, before grabbing another towel and drying her hair gently. "Some day your curls will come in, don't you worry, and no, I won't put ridiculous bows in your hair...unless, that is what you like? We'll worry about that when the time comes, yes?" Rosie laid a tiny hand on his face and he sighed. "Sorry, I tend to babble when I'm nervous, but you know that already, don't you? Don't know why I should be nervous, just don't want to let down your Papa." Rosie lifted her head and looked at him. "Papa, yeah, he's at work today, but we'll be okay, right?" She yawned and snuggled once more into his shoulder. "Hmmm, maybe jammies, then if you are sleepy? You have been up since two, might be time for a nap for both of us." He tried but failed to stifle a yawn of his own as he let the water out of the tub, then left the bathroom and entered the softly yellow nursery. "After I get you dressed, we'll send Papa a text so he doesn't worry. He tends to do that, you know." She gurgled at him as he placed her on the changing table and quickly put a nappy on her. "Green? Good choice. This one is almost too small for you, though. in a couple weeks you won't be able to wear it...do you really have to grow so fast? Yes, I know, it's normal, but, yes, right." He finished zipping up the jammies, picked her up again and pulled his mobile from his pocket.

 

Bathed and dressed, going to try for a nap. - S

 

John looked down at the message and grinned. He had almost sent a text the minute he arrived at work, but worried that Sherlock would think he didn't trust him if he bombarded him with texts all day. 

 

We miss, she misses you. - S

I miss you both too. - J

Might go for a walk later. - S

Good, she'll like that. - J

We're fine, she's fine. - S

I know. - J

 

Sherlock laid his mobile on the dresser next to the rocking chair and sat down carefully. Rosie sighed against his shoulder and was soon making noises letting him know she had fallen asleep. How she could do that against his bony frame, he never understood, but she didn't seem to mind. He kissed the top of her head and after a few minutes, stood up and placed her carefully in her cot, made sure the monitor was on, then went into the front room and promptly fell asleep on the couch.

He woke up a couple hours later to Rosie babbling happily over the monitor. "Dadadada..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, this bit is going to go longer than three chapters...

Sherlock managed to get Rosie and her 'bag of necessities' as John called them, ready and down the stairs in short order, he hadn't had time for a shower and his hair was a mess, but the weather was always tricky and they were just going to the park, so he had pulled on his coat, minus the scarf, as it was a warmish, bright spring day, and the ducks were waiting, after all.

"Dadadadada -" Rosie sang as they made her downstairs.

"Papa, Ro, Papa, he's Papa, not -" Sherlock suddenly realized that she had given him his name. Not Unc or 'Lock, but Da. "Damn." Mrs. Hudson had allowed them to store the push chair in her flat, so they wouldn't have to try to carry it up and down the stairs all the time. He was about to knock when she opened the door, and saw his face.

"It's alright, you know."

"What is?" Sherlock was puzzled for a moment.

"That she has a name for you first, she spends a lot of time with you, I know it's really the first day on your own with her, but you do spend a lot of time with her, talking to her, like she's a person who understands you."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Most people don't speak to ten month olds like that, but then you aren't most people, lovey. Don't worry, John will be pleased."

"How do you know?" 

"I just know, now go, before this beautiful weather goes to pot."

Sherlock kissed her cheek, then strapped Rosie in her push chair. "Thank you, Mrs. H."

They were halfway to the park when his mobile buzzed.

 

Up for a case? - GL

Of course, first day watching Rosie solo and -

It's a corker. - GL

Sherlock stopped the push chair and took a deep breath.

Can't. - SH

Can't? - GL

Watching Rosie. - SH

Ah. - GL

Ah? - SH

Nothing, mate, can I bring a file over? - GL

We're heading to the park, to talk to the ducks. - SH

Maybe another day, then. - GL

Thanks. - SH

How's it going so far? - GL

Banana in the hair, she got a bath, no shower for me, need coffee - SH

Typical day then? - GL

Guess so. - SH

You'll be great. No worries. - GL

How do you know? - SH

You love her and - GL

And? - SH

You obviously care about - GL

Lestrade! - SH

She's John's kid. You won't let anything happen to her. - GL

Of course not. Oh. He doesn't know. - SH

Yeah, he does. - GL

Greg. I can't. I'm not ready. - SH

I know, mate. No worries. - GL

Thanks. - SH


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock walked them slowly through the park, contemplating the irrefutable fact that he had just voluntarily given up case work to care for a child. He kept walking until they arrived at their bench, the bench next to the perfect climbing tree that Sherlock was sure Rosie would love one day, and where the ducks always gathered when they showed up, as if they were on a schedule. He parked the push chair, then sat down and looked into Rosie's eyes. She met his gaze, as Mary always had, seriously, without a bit of trepidation, with a bit of a smile. "Da."

"So. Hmm. Here's the thing, Ro. This isn't something I'd ever thought I'd do, caring for another person. Two people, actually. I never thought I wanted it, or needed it. To be honest, I never thought there would be someone like your Papa who would want to be with me, who would be there. I'm not saying this very well, I know. I just want to apologise to you in advance, because I will make mistakes. I have made so many with your Papa, but somehow we are still whatever it is that we are. It may sound a bit silly, but I guess I'm asking for your blessing. For what? I don't know, exactly. I want more, at least, I think I do, I want to tell him how I feel about him, but it's scary, I'm afraid maybe he doesn't want more than what we have already..."

"DA!!!" Rosie screeched and clapped her hands as the ducks chose that moment to notice their presence. Sherlock unbuckled Rosie, lifted her up into his arms and listened as she babbled happily at the demanding waterfowl. "Da." She turned then and snuggled tightly against him. The ducks seemed to see this as a kind of signal that they were not going to be fed today, and they all turned and waddled off back from whence they came.

"Hmm. It's just warm enough for ice lollies, as long as you promise to eat some lunch when we get home."

"Da." 

"Okay, ice lollies it is." His mobile chirped then and he sighed, then pulled it from his pocket. "Probably your Papa, wondering what we are up to."

 

Need to stop at the shops when I get off work, forgot we are out of peas. Need anything? - J

Bananas and biscuits? - S

Choc? - J

Obviously. - S

 

John smirked and shook his head, then turned off his phone, wishing he were at the park with them, when his intercom buzzed. "Yes?"

"Your 11:30 is here, Dr. Watson. "

He rubbed his face and cleared his throat before answering, "Send her back, Theresa."

"Good morning, what seems to be the problem?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last bit...I think...don't hold me to it. Remember they don't get together yet. That happens in another section, this is just fluff and talking to get them closer.

John's last three patients canceled, so he locked his office door and nodded a good evening to Theresa before any walk-ins appeared. She grinned knowingly and he raised a questioning eyebrow at her in response.

"What?"

"Nothing, Dr. Watson."

"You've been here, what -"

"Six months."

"You can call me John."

"John. Dr. Watson. I know who you are, and what you've been through lately and the last few years. Why don't you give this up, why deal with patients when you have what you have at home? Not everyone is nearly so lucky."

John narrowed his eyes at her, and then sat in the chair in front of her. "Theresa, actually, I'm not completely sure what I have at home, to be honest. Sherlock and I are friends who are raising a daughter together, I know it's unusual, but we have never been what you would call normal, or average. I come here so I can have a bit of normalcy, interact with people that need my help, and I can do what I'm good at. Yes, there are days like today, when I wanted nothing more than to lock up five hours ago and run over to the park and have ice lollies with Sherlock and Rosie, but I need to feel useful, and sometimes, even with my own daughter I feel like a third wheel. They are two of a kind, you might say.

"I'm sure..."

John got up and went to get his coat. "I wish I were as sure as you, Theresa. Maybe someday, it will be different, but I know I am lucky to have what I have now. Have a lovely evening." He smiled a bit sadly at her, then went out the door, and made his way to the shops.

 

"Okay, toys put away, books back on the shelves, outfit mostly clean..." Sherlock looked around the flat, making sure any sign of disaster had been straightened up before John walked in the door. "Ro. He's early. I wasn't expecting -"

John walked in with two big bags of shopping. "A bit of help?" He sighed as he closed the door by leaning against it.

"Here, allow me." Sherlock grabbed one of the bags and carried it to the kitchen. "How many people are you feeding tonight? Wine? Rice, ooh you're making risotto?" John nodded with a grin and watched in wonder as Sherlock's eyes lit up. "Ro, you are in for a treat, your Papa makes the best risotto ever. I remember the first time..."

"Da!"

"Shh, Ro -" Sherlock tried to shush her, hoping John hadn't heard.

"Dadadada!" Rosie shrieked happily in Sherlock's arms, clapping her hands.

"Her first word, Sherlock, and it's you. God - that's -"  
"I'm sorry, John, I -"

"No. NO, it's brilliant, please, Sherlock. Look at me, please. It just means you are important to her, and she knows who you are -"  
"But, I'm not, John, never can -"

They both stopped talking at the same time and looked at Rosie, who grinned at them both somehow, then snuggled back against Sherlock's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Yes, yes you are. In every way that matters. You are." John laid a hand on Sherlock's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "Thank you for today, you have no idea what it means to me to have you, here with her, that you allow us, me, to be here, to have a home here, to be a family with you. Now, I'm going to make you both the best risotto you've ever eaten, and then we'll start reading The Princess Bride, what do you say?"

Sherlock suddenly found the kitchen floor interesting for a moment, then he glanced up at John's gently smiling face and knew that Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade had been right. They just needed a little more time.

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
